A messaging bot (or messaging robot) is a configuration of computer hardware (e.g., dedicated hardware logic components and/or hardware configured with software) that, when it is run or executed, automatically interacts using a natural language dialog, which can include receiving natural language instructions, processing those instructions, and responding with natural language dialog scripts. A natural language is a language used in natural conversation between human beings, such as Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, English, Hindi, Arabic, Portuguese, Japanese, German, French, etc. Natural language can also include language modifications that are used in natural conversation between human beings in various different contexts, such as digital messaging conversations, in-person conversations, etc. For example, such modifications may include mixtures of formal languages, abbreviations, and/or slang.
Messaging bots have been developed using source code in computer programming languages. Some messaging bot frameworks have been provided, where underlying basic computer bot framework components are invoked by user input including the appropriate computer programming language commands in the computer code for a particular messaging bot being developed. For example, such components may include a speech-to-text component, a language understanding component, and a dialog management component. Thus, when the computer code for the particular bot is run (possibly after being compiled), the code can invoke the underlying messaging bot framework components to perform computer functions, such as converting audio speech to text, deriving meanings from text (language understanding), and managing specifics the dialog, which can include generating and sending natural language scripts in response to the derived meanings (dialog management).